hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Architecture de réseau
Présentation Network design, upgrades and optimization are paramount to succeed as a hacker. These require Resources, periodic Core upgrades, and thoughtful planning. Network level is a crucial factor in determining hack targets, and is increased by most network activity. Being aware of the available information and tools is a necessary foundation to explore the full potential of Ergo. Construction et structure Construire un nœud Des nouveaux nœuds peuvent être construit en les achetant dans le menu CONSTRUIRE situé en bas à droite. Votre réseau supporte un nombre spécifique de nœuds, selon le niveau du Cœur (ce nombre est affiché dans le menu CONSTRUIRE en bas à droite). Mettre à jour (améliorer) le Cœur permet d'éloigner la limite, et donc de créer plus de nœuds. Restructurer le réseau Le dire, c'est simple, le faire, c'est aussi simple, vous avez juste à sélectionner et à maintenir un nœud X, le glisser sur un nœud Y, une fois sur ledit nœud, lâcher simplement votre doigt. La méthode est presque similaire à celle de connecter des nœuds. Sélectionner un nœud X, maintenez et glissez-le sur nœud Y auquel il est connecté et lâcher prise. Liens de connexion Chaque nœud ont, en dessous d'eux, des petits cercles, qu'ils soient pleins ou pas. Ce sont des cases de connexion (des places de parking par analogie), cela montre combien de connexions un nœud peut avoir. Comme vous l'avez compris, chaque connexion remplit une case (le nœud X est connecté au nœud Y, les nœuds X et Y ont donc une case remplie). Avec dextérité, on comprend rapidement que les cases vides montrent les connexions possibles. Mode Reconstruction Quand le menu CONSTRUIRE est ouvert, vous pouvez trouver le mode RECONSTRUIRE en haut à gauche. Grâce à ce mode, vous pouvez modeler, remodeler votre réseau, pour optimiser la défense (ou parfois, pour vous amusez). Multi-temps N'importe quelle création (construction) ou amélioration de nœud peut être accélérée si l'on y ajoute des Tâches. Chaque joueur en possède 2 après le tutoriel du début. D'autres peuvent être acheter contre des Crédits en touchant le symbole "+", à côté de "Multi-temps" en haut à droite. Vous modifiez la quantité de Tâches sur un nœud en tapant sur le compte-à-rebours, au dessus du nœud. Building Threads are used to build and upgrade nodes on your Network. A building thread is automatically assigned when a player starts to build a node or upgrade an existing node. Node construction can be quickened by tapping on the building timer to assign additional threads. Pressing the timer when there are no unused threads to assign will result in all additional threads being removed, resetting to one. At least one thread must be active on each upgrading node. Construction can not be cancelled or paused by removing all of the threads - it can only be cancelled completely. Players start with one Building Thread, and gain a second during the tutorial. Additional Building threads can be purchased with Credits by tapping the + symbol beside the Building Threads indicator in the top right of the Home Screen. Mettre à niveau un nœud * Pour mettre à jour un nœud, il faut déjà avoir rassembler les Ressouces et avoir les prérequis pour les prérequis pour l'amélioration . * Le niveau d'un nœud est indiqué par un nombre blanc dans un cercle noir situé de le nœd lui-même. Lorsque ce nombre est rouge, l'amélioration est possible. * Les nœuds en amélioration ne sont pas actifs, ils le seront lorsque l'amélioration se termine (le Compilateur, lui, est actif même sous une amélioration). Un nœud en amélioration ne peut donc pas utiliser et copier/coller aux autres nœuds l'Antivirus . * Améliorer et créer des nœuds augmente votre niveau (affiché en haut à gauche). * Annuler une amélioration avant que celle-ci se termine vous redonnera la moitié des ressources dépensées et vous retirera la quantité de points d'expérience que l'amélioration vous a donné (Quand vous lancez une amélioration, vous gagnez de l'expérience en avance). Annuler la mise à niveau d'un nœud Cancelling a node upgrade before it is complete, by selecting a node and pressing the "��" button, will refund half of the upgrade cost, and refund all experience initially gained by the upgrade. Supprimer un nœud * Les noeuds que vous avez créés pendant le tutoriel du début ne peuvent pas être supprimés, en effet, ils sont nécessaires pour votre progression. * Pour supprimer un noeud, sélectionnez le noeud et tapez sur le " X ". S'il n'est pas possible de supprimer un noeud, le " X " est gris, tapez dessus pour savoir pourquoi il n'est pas possible de le supprimer. * S'il vous est impossible de supprimer car le noeud est quelque part, au milieu du réseau, vous n'avez plus qu'à le connecter à d'autres noeuds de telle sorte à ce que ce noeud soit "dehors" de votre réseau. * Après que le Coeur ait atteint le niveau 7, 2 Bases de données sont nécessaires pour l'améliorer au niveau supérieur, il est donc impossible d'en supprimer plusieurs. * Lorsque vous supprimez un noeud, la moitié des ressources dépensées lors de la précédente amélioration vous sera redonnée. * Dans toutes les suppressions qu'il y a, aucune d'entre-elles ne redonne de l'expérience, au contraire, certaines vous en retirent. Niveau du réseau Building new nodes, developing new programs, and upgrading existing nodes and programs will increase the total network experience. Experience points are attributed at the start of a development/upgrade, but will be fully refunded if the process is cancelled. Network experience will not decrease if a node is deleted. As of Patch v1.020, exact total network experience is now shown along with other network information. The table below shows the total experience required to gain a Network Level. Notes * Each level increase requires 200 xp more than previous level increase starting at level 4. (E.g. 1000 xp is required to advance from level 5 to level 6, and 1200 xp is required to advance from level 6 to level 7.) * Each additional Building Thread provides the same boost as the previous thread, and costs twice as much. Consider this as you choose where to spend credits. Category:French